


[共同法则|T/W] Mild As May 温和如五月

by Ulian31320



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulian31320/pseuds/Ulian31320





	[共同法则|T/W] Mild As May 温和如五月

1\. 

Wes Mitchell在公园的长椅上坐了有四十分钟。手表上的指针快要接近八点，夏令时让太阳顽强地把最后的光亮撒在这片草坪上。洛杉矶的五月是难以形容的，实际上，这里全年的气候都是如此。在热浪开始侵袭南加的时候，Mitchell简直要感恩地中海气候能让他在清风中享受五月。Mitchell偶尔会来这里散心，带着耳机跑步的路人、疾驰而过的自行车和扑腾撒欢的狗都能暂时让他从案件里的灰色阴霾中脱离出来。现在不过又是一个普通的傍晚，对他来说。可惜，他用食指轻轻敲了一下笔记本上的“John Doe”，这位死状惨烈的无名氏再也看瞧不见今晚的月亮。

公园里玩乐的人越来越少了。他点了一支烟。第一口他被呛了一下。他很久没碰过烟了。除了Alex，大概没人知道他会抽烟。他藏的很好，为了维护“Wesley Mitchell不可能抽烟”的良好形象。Mitchell永远不会主动戳穿自己的。他能想象他的同事得知他会抽烟后幻灭或嘲讽的神情，甚至搭档Travis抑扬顿挫能让全警局都能听见的怪叫。

“Oh my goodness. 那是你吗，Wes？”

就像这样。

“是我。怎么了？”Mitchell的头认命般低了一下。

可怜他清净的傍晚。

“我抓住你了，Wes，我抓住了你的小秘密！”怪腔怪调的声音从身后绕到了前方。皮夹克，棉衬衫，牛仔裤。Bingo，Mitchell警探又得一分。

“Travis，你到底有什么毛病？”

不能烦躁，不能生气。Mitchell深呼吸平复心情，可是Marks嘻嘻嘻像刮奖中了50块一样的动静着实让他心烦。

“你果然会抽烟。我还真的以为你会是那种好孩子，会像每个初中生的老妈一样念叨：‘抽烟不好，焦油会把你的肺弄成黑炭球的…’”

“Well，实际上我同意。后半句。”Wes偏了一下脑袋表示赞同，并打断了他恶意夸张的模仿。然后他抬起手，又吸了一口，把烟雾吐在了对面人的牛仔裤上。Travis Marks称之为挑衅。

“得了吧Wes，你现在就在抽烟！”

“Travis，我只是…偶尔抽一支而已。你到底为什么那么惊讶？”

“你从没在我面前抽过！我要告诉全LAPD，Wes，是个，坏男孩。”

“我为什么非要在你面前抽烟……”Mitchell揉了揉额角，“听着，我不知道你怎么找到这儿来的，但是，请你闭嘴，让我安静思考一会儿！”

2.

夕阳沉下去了，长椅上方的路灯颤颤巍巍的亮了起来。Marks难得听话的没出声，安静地在长椅的另一边坐着。Mitchell瞟了他一眼，扭动了一下，把二郎腿换了个方向。默不作声的Marks警官其实挺吓人的，但Mitchell现在没有心情想这个。他把注意力放回自己的笔记本，萦乱的思绪马上占据了他的大脑。

至于Marks，他只是看入迷了而已。

灰白色的烟雾淡淡的，在橘橙色的光线中飘飘荡荡，不小心闯进了Marks的鼻子。并不呛人，反而夹着细微的薄荷味。嗯，不出意料，他像是会抽薄荷烟的人。但他肯定不会承认的，因为某些诡异的“偏见”，Marks敢和任何人赌二十块钱。好吧，Dr. Ryan除外。

Mitchell挽起袖口，露出一节小臂和带着棱角的腕骨，同样有着棱角的手轻轻蜷缩，淡淡的火光在他指尖闪烁。他大概只是会抽，但不喜欢抽。那只可怜的香烟多数时间都在他的食指和中指间孤苦伶仃的烧着。每次他都像是要忘了这只烟的时候，他突然又抬起手，让香烟光顾自己的淡色的嘴唇。

它们真漂亮，Marks从射击场认识Mitchell那天就认识到了。

平时的他才没兴趣分辨“认真工作的男人”和“抽烟的男人”哪个比较吸引人，今晚他终于开窍这是怎么一回事。“认真工作并点着香烟的Wes”实在是……Marks有点后悔他高中的文学课都在神游或做梦，以至于他的脑子里只剩下“漂亮”“性感”这样基础的形容词。

见鬼，他刚才脑子里想的是性感吗？Wes这副模样在旁人眼里怎么会用辣形容。他的动作明明和市中心那些律师事务所里的光鲜亮丽云雾缭绕混蛋精英没有区别！不…还是有区别的。区别在于这是Wesley Mitchell，这是他的搭档。Marks居然认真思索了起来。他还是不能细说其中的差异到底在哪，但是他就是无法把Wes和那些高高在上的人混为一谈。

3.

他就知道Mitchell不会抗拒这个吻的。他现在还没有推开他，把他揍得鼻青脸肿就是最好的证明。Marks在舌尖尝到了一丝辛辣的苦涩，又有微微发凉的清爽。具有攻击性的第一印象，但若是仔细品尝，会发现所有的滋味都被柔和的包裹着。天哪……这简直就是Wesley Mitchell，Marks惊叹着，一边求索着更多的薄荷烟的味道。Mitchell的身体僵硬得像他们坐的长椅，Marks抚上他的后背，轻轻用力。他能感受到掌下的肌肉缓缓放松，肩膀也不再紧绷。Mitchell信任他。尽管他们多年前就已互相信任，但每次确认到这一点都让Marks感到愉悦。

Mitchell的手死死的揪住了Marks的衣领。他手里的那一小节烟头大概是在推搡中掉到地上了。但他们现在都没空去理这个不太文明的小失误，或者担忧它有没有烫坏谁的衣服。或者说，比起这个，Mitchell更担心会不会被人看见。可是……该死的。Marks的吻技高超得想让他骂脏话。

就在二人的氧气快耗尽的时候，Marks恋恋不舍的松开Mitchell，咋了一下舌尖。

“Baby，你尝起来就像万宝路…蓝色盒子的那种。”

Mitchell不得不承认，他的好搭档再一次救了他。他刚才差一点就迷失在头脑风暴里了，而Marks这个猝不及防的吻把他从风暴中心拽了出来。

他撑住Marks的胸膛，喘匀了气息。

“……别装了，你根本没尝过万宝路，你不会抽烟。你只是看见了滤嘴上的字而已。”

Wes永远不会向Travis道谢，就像Travis永远不会向Wes道歉一样。

“不，我尝过。”

“不，你没有。”

“我有。”Marks露出势在必得的笑容，“我刚才尝过你了，Wes，Mild as May.”

4.

“Travis，下一次你再敢在公共场合做这些，你就自己骑摩托车出现场！”

＊Mild as May. 万宝路的宣传语。


End file.
